


magnitude

by falqner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, THAT'S A TAG KDJFGHSKDJGH, how tender can one get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falqner/pseuds/falqner
Summary: The bounds of an earthquake are non-existent.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	magnitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diphylleias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hide and seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922026) by [diphylleias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleias/pseuds/diphylleias). 



> i wrote this in 20 minutes bc bel is just that good <3

Motoya thinks he’s doomed.

The rain cascades, heavy, sticking his bangs to his forehead and dripping down his fingers. Suna looks beautiful, shirt plastered to his skin and hair covering his eyes. He brushes them aside, once, twice, watches the stone in his eyes crack.

He is the tremor under Motoya’s feet, pushing him up every time he takes a step, always coming when he least expects it.

(A hurricane. An earthquake. If they collided, which one would win?)

His fingers don’t slip into Suna’s perfectly; Suna’s fingers are too long and spindly and press his knuckles. They’re slippery from the water, folds embedded in them like cracks along the crust. They shift when he flexes his hand and cups the back of Motoya’s neck, not dissimilar to tectonic plates.

Because they kiss and they kiss and Motoya’s heart evaporates in the heat and he thinks,  _ Wow, I’m doomed. _

Suna’s arms circle his waist and he buries his head into Motoya’s shoulder, trapping him in his confines. His teeth graze over Motoya’s neck. They soak through his shirt, settle in his bones. Magnitude 10.0, Motoya’s knees wobble just a little. He is not afraid.

Suna says one thing: “Kiss me. Again.” He’s so serious, too, like he’ll topple everything into the ground if Motoya doesn’t comply. He questions how far Suna Rintarou would go if he didn’t do what he asked: no kissing, no coffee in the morning, no late night dinners at the cafe on the corner of the street.

Who is he, but a simple man, to disobey?

Motoya smirks and leans in to whisper into his ear. “Of course... _ Rin.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/falqner) <3


End file.
